Sibbi Black-Briar (Character)
As the son of Maven Black-Briar, Sibbi was imprisoned in Riften Jail for eight months, accused of murder. A note from his mother to Anuriel, the Jarl's Stewardess, reveals that Maven Black-Briar, his mother is grateful for the incarceration. He tasks the Dragonborn with finding his ex-fiance, Svidi. If you speak to Sibbi about the reason he is in jail, he will ask you to find the location of the woman who got him incarcerated. You will then be tasked to Discover Svidi's Whereabouts, an unmarked miscellaneous quest related to Ivarstead. When you return to Sibbi, you get Sibbi's Chest Key, which is located in the Black-Briar Meadery. You are free to take any of its content. It is also worth mentioning that while Sibbi is in jail you may pickpocket him freely with no repurcussions. Even if he catches you, you may continue. This is useful as you can repeat a process of taking his belongings, then replacing them, then pickpocketing them again. Doing this is an easy way to raise your pickpocket skill. You must be in jail for a crime for this to work or he will become hostile and bounty will be added. Trivia *If The Dragonborn is female, Sibbi will humorously comment on it. Quests *Promises to Keep *The Lover's Requital Appearances Bugs * Sibbi often glitches. Player will be unable to speak to Sibbi in his cell, even while he's close to the bars. Possible solution, leave the jail, wait 24 hours then return. One of two things may happen (1) Everything will return to normal. (2) See next point: Player may still be unable to speak with Sibbi from outside of the cell, but that can be fixed by picking the lock and entering. * Sibbi can appear sleeping in the cell to the left of his own. Opening the cell door will allow Sibbi to walk around the jail, with no response from the guards. * You can enter the cell Sibbi is in, to do so note where the chair is in Sibbi's cell and go into the cell next door and get on the bed, find the chair and select it and you will appear in Sibbi's cell sitting in his chair. You can also grab the books from his shelf thorugh the wall and the items on his table. Once in his cell you can get coins out of the chest and clothes from his wardobe. Note: Save beforehand as once you are in the cell you can't get out! If Sibbi is still in the cell, punch him and surrender to the guard who will put you in a different cell which you can exit. Don't kill him or the guards won't let you surrender. * You can get into Threki the Innocent's cell in a similar fashion. Go to the room where the 'Prisoner Belongings' chest is and find the action for sit chair between the chest and the barrel (it's in line with the top of the barrel). You will appear in her cell sitting in the chair. To get out walk to the corner to the left of the door highlight the bench and select it and you will appear back outside the cell. * Sometimes, the player may find that they cannot pick the lock on Sibbi's cell door. This is the same for Threki the Innocent's door. * On occasion, if you take Riften for the Empire and use the "coc" console command to return to Riften immediately after reporting to General Tullius, you will find Maven, Maul and Hemming on their way to take their place in the keep, but for some reason, you will also find Sibbi wandering around outside the keep. Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters